Harmonicas have been used for many years. If a user wishes to clean the inside of the harmonica or to repair one of the reeds, the user would need to remove the fasteners, such as, screws, nails or rivets, which attach the cover to the comb. In addition, users may be interested in obtaining better sound from the harmonica. Also, users may be interested in a harmonica which is more durable. Furthermore, users may be interested in a harmonica which has a shape and configuration which has a better appearance and which is more comfortable to use.